


Tornado

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is like a human tornado.  He never stops moving.  And this alone is driving Jim nuts.Happy Birthday, Franscats.  I know it's early, but better than late.Way too early but needed to get these taken care of.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tornado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franscats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/gifts).



[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20birthday%20fic%20pics/Tornado_zpsywqfdruv.png.html)

Jim was watching Blair in the bullpen and smiled at first as his partner bounced all over the place from one person to the next. But then he came bouncing over to Jim. Jim could see parts of Blair that Blair wouldn’t want him looking at, bouncing, and it was driving Jim nuts. Couldn’t Blair just act like everyone else?

“Hey, Jim, do you want to go out for dinner tonight? I just got my first paycheck working here and I want to celebrate with you. Are you up for it?”

“Well, it depends. Where would we be going?”

“I thought the steak house that you like would be good,” Blair said. 

“Blair, steak isn’t even your favorite thing to eat. Why would we go there?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, just say you’ll go and let’s make this a real date.” As soon as Blair said it, he blushed. “That came out wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, I haven’t had a date in ages, so that would be good for me, Blair.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t usually lie. Now let’s get this paperwork done so we can actually leave tonight.”

Jim started working on the Pantero report and Blair started working on the Glassing report. It was a big report and Blair was bouncing all over the place trying to get it done. Jim found himself watching and getting hard just looking at him while he was acting like a human tornado. Jim tried to focus on his report and not Blair and this seemed to work for a while, until Blair was done and then went over to talk to Megan Connor, then Henri Brown. Jim couldn’t believe how he was throwing himself at everyone. _Surely he doesn’t even know he’s doing it._

Jim finished his report and got it ready to go into Simon’s in basket. Simon was going to be so happy. He would be even happier when he saw the one Blair had done. Jim picked up Blair’s and headed into Simon’s office and handed both reports to Simon. 

“This is great. Let me look at this one that’s so long. We don’t want any mistakes.” Simon started going through it and smiled. He said, “Jim, read the third paragraph down.”

Jim took the report and read, “’I want to suck and fuck him so badly. I sure hope he’s into that.’ Oh, my God! Simon, I’m really sorry for his errors. I’ll fix them right now.”

Simon laughed and said, “I take it you already know about this?”

Jim coughed and answered, “No, sir. I had no idea. He asked me out on a date but nothing was discussed.”

“Fix that, make sure there is no more in the report and then bring it to me.” Simon handed the report to Jim, who was blushing like mad. 

He went to his desk and started fixing the errors. Blair came over and whispered, “What are you doing? I already finished that report.”

Jim whispered, super soft, “Blair, unless you want to suck and fuck someone in the report, I need to change it. Simon saw it and wasn’t that surprised but wasn’t happy about it either. So I’m fixing it.”

“Oh, my God! I can’t believe I did that. I was so excited about our date that I went a little crazy, I would say.” Blair started pacing, never once glancing at Simon’s office. In fact he didn’t look at Jim either. 

“It’s all right, Blair. It was the only place you did it. You have to learn to keep your mind on the reports. He could have been very upset. But instead he just asked me if I knew.”

“Knew what?” Blair asked. 

Still whispering he said, “You want to suck and fuck me tonight and we can do that. It’s fine with me. I like being a top and a bottom, Blair. Stop worrying about it.”

Blair got right next to Jim and whispered, “You’d let me do that tonight?”

“I said I would. Take this into Simon’s office. It’s all fixed.”

“Jim, please don’t make me take it in there.”

“Chief, I’ve already been in there. It’s your turn.” Jim handed the report to Blair and Blair walked to Simon’s office like he was on a death march. Blair knocked and Simon asked, “It’s done already?”

“Yes, sir.” Blair handed it to him and looked at the floor. 

“Cut the crap, Sandburg. He loves you already. He would do anything for you. Including what you put in the report.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Blair asked, still looking at the floor. 

“Go make him happy, Blair. He’s been needing this for a long, long while. Get out of here. You can both take off now. Tomorrow’s your day off, so you can move all your things up to Jim’s room after dinner. Well, maybe not right after dinner.”

Blair finally looked at Simon and saw his good friend and nothing else. “Thank you, Simon.”

“Now, go collect your partner and go out for dinner. Have fun. Oh, stop blushing. I meant at dinner,” Simon said, laughing. 

“Okay. Thanks, Simon, you’re the best.”

Blair bounced out of Simon’s office and Simon felt a little sorry for Jim for a moment. _Blair is going to fuck Jim’s brains out._

Blair got to their desks and he said, “We’re off. So let’s get out of here.”

They both grabbed their jackets and got into the elevator and as it started down, Jim whispered, “Are you moving in tonight?”

“If you’ll let me. I can’t wait to share a bed and room with you,” Blair whispered back. 

When the doors opened Blair and Jim both walked over to Jim’s truck. Jim opened the door for Blair making Blair love Jim all the more. 

“Seatbelt, Chief. I want to get something out of tonight and not an accident helped by you being without a seatbelt.”

“You got it, Jim. Do you already know that I love you?”

“Yeah, I do. I love you too. Tonight is going to be perfect.”

And Jim was right. It was. 

The end


End file.
